


Little Lamb

by FoxyPrincess



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Cousland's super strong, F/M, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Cousland, Pegging, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, borderline panic attack, general little cuteness, little!Alistair, lordy loo I am trash, mild misunderstandings, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPrincess/pseuds/FoxyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair begins to feel overwhelmed by the scrutiny of his advisors and the weight of the throne. As always, Elissa is there to help remind him that he is good enough--for her and for the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lamb

King Alistair sat at the head of the table, rubbing his temple. He’d been listening to Arl Teagan and several other of his advisors bicker back and forth for more than an hour. At first it was about budgeting for the standing army, and then they argued about Orlais and all of the troubles that came with Empress Celene and her lot. Currently they were shouting about how they should handle the Inquisition and this so-called Herald of Andraste. Alistair paid rapt attention to most of the conversation and attempted to interject when he felt the quarreling had reached a stalemate. Of course, they only listened to his opinion enough to tell him why he was wrong and then resume their discussions. It was maddening.

He was unsure why exactly he was required to attend meetings such as this if his own council wouldn’t even listen to him. The whole situation was giving him a migraine; he was ready to be done with it.

“Well, our good king looks near ready to collapse. Perhaps we should adjourn the meeting for tonight,” Arl Teagan spoke.

“Please, Teagan, I’m fine,” Alistair attempted to insist, but his friend and advisor was having none of it.

“Please, my king, you go ahead to your chambers. We’ll conclude our discussions tomorrow night.” He could feel the condescending tone behind the words, even if it was not audible. To anyone else, it may have even sounded like gentle concern, but Alistair knew better. Teagan could be scathing when he had a mind to be.

Regardless of the discourtesy he’d been shown, Alistair smiled and nodded politely as he excused himself. At least he wouldn’t have to listen to their pointless arguing any longer. He slowly ambled his way down the halls, trying to clear his head of the negative thoughts threatening to eat their way into his mind. Nights like this always stressed him, but some nights were worse than others. Some nights he couldn’t fight the feeling that he was inadequate and unqualified for his throne. He’d tried to voice his fears to Elissa before she put him in this position, but she had insisted that he would make a great king. So far, he still didn’t see what she saw in him.

When he finally arrived at his chambers, he made sure to open and shut the door softly so he would not wake his wife. Elissa was a light sleeper, and he didn’t want to invoke her wrath tonight. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed beside her and feel her arms around him as he slept. Looking into his bed, however, revealed that she was not there.

A small spike of cold fear stabbed at his chest. He tried to reconcile the feeling with logical explanations of where she could be, but none of the excuses he made stopped the panic rising in his gut. Alistair took a shaky breath as he walked to their dresser and looked at himself in the attached mirror. In the dim moonlight streaming through the window, he saw lines and shadows on his reflection that he did not think he had. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. He could see the fear in his own eyes. He couldn’t stop the thoughts from spilling over anymore.

_Useless. Inadequate. She should leave you. Maybe she finally has. Naïve fool. Even Loghain would have made a better king._

Alistair tried breathing slower again. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through pursed lips, just like Elissa had taught him to when he got like this. She was gone, though, and the thought that she might not come back was threatening to send him into a full panic.

“Alistair?” Elissa called softly as she opened the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Darling, what are you standing over there for? Are you alright?” Alistair didn’t answer. He just walked to her, wrapped her in his arms, and inhaled her scent. The tension in his chest eased slightly now that she was near again. Her strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against her chest as she chuckled softly.

“Did you miss me? Is that it?” When he still didn’t answer, she began to worry. The smile slipped from her face and her brow creased, and she said his name again, hoping for some sort of reply. She got none.

“Do you need something, Alistair?” Finally, he shook his head slowly.

“N-no. I just want to go to bed,” he whispered into her shoulder. She nodded and kissed his head.

“If you change your mind, it’s okay,” Elissa told him gently as he straightened and turned to head to the bed. He smiled when he saw his favorite pair of pajama pants already laid out on the bed. She crawled into bed ahead of him as he changed so she could turn down the covers on his side for him. He thanked her as he slipped in beside her.

“Goodnight, love,” he muttered to her as she rolled over and got comfortable.

“Sleep well, darling.” And then the room was quiet. Alistair stared at Elissa’s back and waited for sleep to take him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was secretly mad at him for not telling her why he was upset. Suddenly all of the negativity from earlier came rushing back, and he felt his face heat up as the tears welled in his eyes.

_This is so stupid. Why am I upset?_

The tears flowed freely down his cheek and nose onto his pillow, and a sob began to build in his throat. He tried to suppress the emotion fighting to spill from him. He didn’t want to bother Elissa any more than he already had, but he knew she was the only thing that would stem the pain. Finally, the sob slipped past his lips, and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. When Elissa shifted, he made his mind up—he needed her. Alistair draped himself over her and buried his face in her neck.

“Al? What’re you doin? You okay?” she slurred, pulling herself away from the dream that had held her. For a moment he just cried into her skin without speaking. Just as she opened her mouth to ask if he needed anything again, he took in a shuddering breath to speak.

“I need my mommy… Please...’ Elissa rolled over underneath him and pulled him to her chest.

“I’m right here, little one. Please don’t cry.” He nuzzled his face into her bosom, still sniffling and crying quietly. She rubbed his bare back with her fingertips and hummed to him while she waited for him to calm down. Slowly but surely, Alistair’s shaking lessened and he sighed.

“I’m sorry…” The declaration was so heartfelt; it shocked her.

“Sorry for what, baby?”

“I feel like I’ve been bad tonight,” he mumbled into her breasts after a moment. Elissa tapped his arm and pushed gently on his chest. Alistair reluctantly obliged, and the two of them sat up on the bed.

“Come here, little one. Sit in mommy’s lap.” He crawled into her lap, unafraid of hurting her. He knew very well that she could pick him up if she felt so inclined, so holding him in her lap this way was effortless. He rested his head once more on her shoulder as she resumed her comforting touches. 

“Now, little boy. You are going to tell mommy what in Thedas has got you so upset.” Alistair knew it wasn’t a question, but he was still hesitant to confess his feelings.

“I… I just feel like I’ve disappointed you.” Elissa just listened; eventually he continued, “And everyone else, too. I feel like I’m a failure. Like I don’t deserve to be king. I feel like everyone thinks I’m incapable and stupid.”

There was a pause as he drew in a stuttering breath.

“Because I am,” he finished quietly. Fresh tears began to flow down his face while he waited for a response. Concern began to grow when one did not come. He became suddenly aware of the slight tremor in his wife’s shoulders. 

“You feel like you’ve been naughty?” she asked abruptly. Alistair nodded into her neck.

“Well. What do I do to naughty little boys, Alistair?” His toes curled into the sheets, and he fisted his hands into her night gown. She prompted him again with a hum. A blush crept over his cheeks as he tried to get closer to her. He felt her nails digging into his side and knew that he needed to answer or there would be consequences.

“Youspankthem.” The words came out in a rush, barely even audible.

“What was that?”

“I said… You spank them, ma’am.” She removed her nails from his skin and gave him a light push.

“Go get my brush, little one.” Alistair whined loudly and clung to her.

“It was not a request. Go, now. Before you make this harder on yourself, little boy.”

Reluctantly, he climbed out of her lap and off the bed. Shuffling his feet across the floor, he crept over to the dresser once more and retrieved the wooden hairbrush from atop it. His face felt like it was on fire as he turned around to see Elissa sitting calmly in a chair at the foot of the bed. He quickly looked down at his feet and rubbed at his puffy eyes.

“Bring it here, Alistair. Do not make me repeat myself again.” Her tone of voice had him shuffling quickly to her. He handed over the brush and stood awkwardly beside her, waiting for her next demand even though he knew what it would be.

“Over my knee, little one.” He did not hesitate this time; he knew he’d pushed her patience as far as it would stretch. He position himself over her lap so that his bottom was presented to her and placed his forearms on the floor to steady himself.

He cried out with the first blow to his clothed bottom; he always did. She did not attempt to quiet or comfort him. Instead she quickly delivered a second blow to the opposite cheek, harder than the first. Alistair squirmed in her lap as the sting began to build with each swat. He kicked his feet against the floor and wiggled his hips, trying to make the pain stop. Eventually Elissa tired of his wriggling and wrapped her arm around his waist, holding him down for the next five hard smacks. By the end of it, tears were pricking at Alistair’s eyes once more.

“Do you know what you’re being punished for, little boy?” she asked, releasing her hold on his hips.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Why am I spanking you tonight, Alistair?”

He sniffled once before answering, “Because I’m a bad boy. Because I don’t know how to be a good boy for you.” He sobbed against her calf when she sighed.

“No, Alistair. That is not why I am punishing you. Look at me.” She hooked her finger under his chin and he craned his neck to look at the most important person he had ever met.

“I’m punishing you because you don’t listen. How many times have I told you that you are always enough? How many times have I told you that all you can do is your best and that your best is always good enough? How many more times do I need to tell you that you are a good king and a great husband before you learn to listen? What do I always tell you when you doubt me?”

“Mommy knows best,” he answered without hesitation.

“That’s right. Mommy knows what’s best for her little lamb.” Alistair blushed and grinned at the pet name. She let go of his chin and pulled his pajama bottoms down his thighs. He whined and tried to wiggle free again, but she shushed him.

“I’m not going to use the brush.” He relaxed as she laid it on the floor beside the chair. There was something about the feeling of her hand against his backside that was so intimate; it made him feel vulnerable and small. He loved it. His toes found purchase on the floor, and he pressed his bottom higher, presenting himself for her once more. She grinned to herself as she brought her hand down onto the already red skin of his backside.

“You are a good boy. I am not angry at you for doubting yourself, lamb. It just makes me sad when you say such things about yourself. I love you dearly, little one,” she spoke as she continued administering halfhearted swats.

“Now, lamb. Is there anything you want?” She rubbed softly over the abused bum in her lap while he thought.

“Yes, mommy,” he replied finally. She chuckled.

“Can you tell me what it is so I can give it to you?” He hummed and wiggled in her lap. Her laughter in his ears was like music. She lightly pushed his hip, and he slid off her lap to kneel at her feet.

“Okay, then. Can you show me what you want?” Alistair thought for a moment, brow creasing slightly. Finally he smiled, turned around, and bent forward, showing Elissa his bottom. She smirked and reached down between his red cheeks to rub a finger over his hole. He groaned quietly.

“Is that what you want?” A nod. “Do you want my fingers or the toy, lamb?” She applied a light pressure with her finger, slipping just inside of him. His back arched until his chest was flush with the floor.

“Th-the toy, please, mommy!” She pulled her finger from him and sat back in the chair. He looked back at her with a whimper.

“You know what comes first, little one.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He turned back around to nuzzle his face into her thigh while she hiked her nightgown up around her hips. He positioned himself in between her legs and looked up at her for permission. She nodded, granting it.

He spread her apart with his fingers and ran his tongue through her folds and over the sensitive nub, stopping there to suck gently. He looked up at her through his lashes, and, seeing that she had tipped her head back and closed her eyes, he began lapping at her in earnest. He pressed his tongue flat against her sex and slid two of his fingers into her tight heat, curling them at the spot inside her that always drove her mad. She grabbed his hair and pressed his face harder into her sex, moaning loudly.

“Fuck, Alistair! You’re gonna—Maker—I’m close!” Her toes curled, and she arched into him as he licked and sucked just the way she’d taught him. A few more crooks of his fingers and she was gone, shouting and writhing as her orgasm took her. He tongued gently at the overly sensitive bud for a moment more before leaning back and grinning. He could never quite hold back the sense of pride he got from making Elissa come. She smiled fondly at him as she began to come down again.

“Are you ready for your reward, little boy?” Alistair immediately perked up and began wiggling his butt excitedly.

“Yes, mommy!” Elissa giggled.

“Go lie down, lamb, and I’ll get you all ready for that toy, okay?” Alistair pouted and whined softly. She quirked her head to the side and waited for him to explain.

“I wanna do it myself, mommy,” he pouted, resting his cheek against her knee.

“No, baby boy. Mommy needs to do it so she knows you’re ready.” Another whine. “Tell you what. I’ll get you ready, and you can help mommy put on the toy. Sound fair?” Reluctantly, Alistair nodded and removed his pants as he stood. He hopped onto the bed, giggling as he bounced slightly, and rested on his back with his knees pulled up. Meanwhile, Elissa retrieved the oil from the nightstand. Then, sliding into bed next to him, she liberally coated two of her fingers. Alistair hooked his knee over her hip, making it easier for her to slip her hand between his legs and press gently at his entrance.

Achingly slowly, she pressed her finger into him, stopping at each knuckle to let him adjust. He keened loudly, lolling his head back into the pillow. Elissa watched his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped frantically for air, and she decided it was too alluring for her to resist. She leaned over him and licked softly at Alistair’s throat before latching her lips to the thin skin there and sucking. His breath stopped for several seconds before redoubling its efforts. She pressed the tip of a second finger into his tight hole while continuing to lavish his neck with sucking kisses and bruising bites. She gingerly worked the second finger in to the base, and began work on a third. By the time she was certain he was well stretched, Alistair was ready to explode. He moaned in earnest when Elissa curled her fingers against his prostate a single, fleeting time as she pulled her fingers from him. 

She stood from her place beside him and retrieved a small box from beneath the bed. The blush returned to Alistair’s cheeks as she pulled the lid free and sat it beside the box. Elissa reached in and fished about for a moment before removing a bundle of black straps and a slender silicone cock. Alistair sat up and helped Elissa step into the straps, which wrapped around her hips to serve as a harness for the faux cock. She skillfully slipped the lewd, white plaything through the hole at the front of the harness, successfully securing it to the front of her body as if it were her own. She gripped its base when she caught Alistair staring at it with no small amount of need. He leaned forward and gently kissed the tip. Some other time he would spend hours worshipping this cock, but not tonight. Tonight he needed it inside him, and soon.

He turned around on the bed and pressed his face into the pillows, positioning his bottom in the air for Elissa to take her place behind him. He could hear her slicking the toy with oil before she grabbed his hips and lined the tip up with his loosened hole.

“What do you say if you want me to stop?”

Alistair took in a steadying breath and replied, “Diplomacy.”

She hummed her approval as she finally— _finally_ —slid the head of her cock into him. The sound he made into the pillow could only be described as pitiful and desperate. Elissa carefully continued to press the toy in, inch by torturous inch, and she grinned to herself as she watched Alistair begin to relax, arching his back to take more of her. At last her hips were flush against his ass; she paused, giving him time to adjust fully to the stretch.

“Please… pleasepleaseplease. I love you please I need-” The string of nigh unintelligible pleas cut off abruptly with a low groan.

“Tell me. Tell me what you need, baby boy.” Alistair gave a shallow thrust back onto her cock.

“I need you to fuck me, mommy. _Please._ ”

Elissa slowly pulled out until only the head was inside and then, in a single fluid movement of her hips, she sheathed herself in his tight heat once more. She groaned at the sight of him this way, open and receptive to her. She repeated her actions, faster this time. And then again, picking up speed and force with each thrust until she was fucking into him almost carelessly and gripping his hips in a bruising hold. Underneath her, Alistair writhed and yelled, bucking his hips back to meet each thrust as best he could while holding onto the last shred of control he had for dear life. He would wait for her permission before he let go truly. He would not come unbidden.

She could feel the tremor in his thighs and arms, and she knew he would not last much longer. She reached forward and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back to hear him yell.

“You wanna come, little boy? Want me to touch you, make you spill yourself in my hand?” A flood of yes’s flowed from him unrestricted by inhibitions—he was gone. Elissa reached under his belly to grip his cock firmly.

“What are you waiting for then? Come.” She stroked once, twice, and Alistair spurted over her fingers with a scream that would have brought the guard to their room had they not been informed to ignore such things. Gently, she pulled out of his used hole and pushed him over onto his side. She presented her hand to him, and he ran the flat of his tongue over it, lapping up his own seed.

She stood from the bed and removed the toy and harness from her hips, sitting them to the side for a while. As soon as she was back in the bed, Alistair was wrapped around her like a lifeline.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” she whispered softly into his hair.

“I love you, Elissa.”

“You ever gonna doubt mommy again?” She giggled at the vigorous shake of her boy’s head.

“I love you, too, little lamb.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize. To my parents, to Jesus, to my boyfriend. And to all of you. Whoops.
> 
> (Thanks for reading. PS you can find me on tumblr at sweetnsadistic.tumblr.com. Js)


End file.
